In many electrical and electronic systems, it may be desirable to measure a capacitance within a circuit in order to take action responsive to the measured capacitance. For example, a capacitive sensor used in an audio speaker may be used to sense a position of a transducer diaphragm of the audio speaker. The capacitance value of a capacitive sensor which changes responsive to an audio signal driven through the speaker may be measured by driving a carrier tone on one terminal of the speaker and sensing a modulated signal current on the other terminal.
One type of apparatus for measuring capacitance is known as a capacitance-to-digital converter, or “CDC,” which is capable of measuring a capacitance and generating a digital output signal indicative of a magnitude of the measured capacitance. A CDC-based capacitive sensor may operate in a noisy environment which can affect measurement sensitivity of a measurement, and thus, systems and methods for reducing or eliminating such noise may be desirable.